Kitty's Guardian Elf
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A 'what if' story showing what might have happened if Kurt somehow got to America before the Professor reached him & how he & Kitty met R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below (& a recording of this message to save me from repeating myself)_

_**A/N:** This is an apology fic for Shadow because the last Kurt & Kitty fic I made she did not like. Sorry Shadow, I can't make them to your liking all the time._

**Kitty's Guardian Elf**

He was a drifter, plain and simple, wandering from town to town like the gypsies of old from his former country before he had to escape. Passing citizens' however, would not think that he was if they glanced at him as he walked by.

All they would see was a sixteen year old boy in a pair of dark baggy camos, an equally baggy black hoodie with its hood up, two black and white bandannas covering his face from the nose down and the eyebrows up whilst his eyes were hidden by a pair of black aviator shades pretending he was some gangster. His travel weary backpack and well worn boots were the only things that showed how much he had travelled.

Despite being fully covered, Kurt still felt nervous whenever he wandered through a town during daylight. If anyone were to see his true form then, chances were that, he would have a repeat of his last day in Germany. He only survived due to his sudden ability to teleport allowing him to sneak onto a plane bound for the so called 'Country of Liberty'.

Once in America, Kurt began travelling from town to town staying from three days up to a week before moving on. During his time in a town, he would sneak into the grounds of a nearby school and eaves drop on various lessons during the day whilst using the nights to either scrounge for food or read over the writings of some student's notes for lessons. The trick in the latter was trying to get the notes, read and understand them, then put them back where he found them before said student realises what's happened.

As he was passing by a house whilst searching for the nearest school, he heard the front door click open. Because it was already passed the time school normally starts, Kurt it assumed it was an adult and immediately teleported into the nearest cluster of trees. As he watched the door fully open, Kurt was actually surprised to see a girl around his age step out. Correction, almost step out; she had barely put a foot through the doorway before stopping when she heard someone speak to her.

Despite his heightened sense of hearing, Kurt could not hear what was being said. He did however get a clear view of her and lifted his shades to allow his glowing orbs to see her better. The girl was wearing a thin pink cardigan over a white tank top whilst a pair of crop jeans hugged her legs snugly enough for him to get a good look at her figure. Strap sandals, light brown hair put into a ponytail, a cute face with sky blue eyes; Kurt was sure he was actually looking at an angel rather than some high school student. Watching the girl quickly skip away, Kurt stealthily followed her. It was a two for one deal; he could find the school and enjoy the view along the way.

*#~#*

"With all due respect Professor" Jean began as she started to feel nervous about what was happening. "Why just me, why not all of us?"

Professor Charles Xavier was the founder of a school for gifted youngsters, or to be more accurate youngsters with an awoken X-gene, as well as a unique team he called the X-men. At the moment however, the school was scarcely populated with only himself, two instructors and two students, one of which sitting in the co-pilot seat beside him as he flew the teams X-jet towards its latest destination.

"Because, you are the only one who can connect with this girl" He calmly explained. It was true, out of the two students currently residing in the mansion, Jean Grey was the most suitable person to help the latest person, one Kitty Pryde, come to grips with their powers.

"I hope so" Jean muttered before changing the subject. "What about the other signature Cerebro picked up?"

Cerebro was the fruit of Charles Xavier's labours for nearly two decades. It was a massive super computer that he could link up to and, with the aid of his advanced mind powers, use it to scan for people with the awakening X-gene. It was also equipped with an AI to endlessly scan for new signatures, a good thing as Kitty's signature first appeared in the middle of the night.

"Kurt Wagner" Xavier said out loud sounding slightly amused. "Perhaps this time we might actually meet face to face"

"I take it, you two have run into each other before" Jean asked curiously.

"On the contrary, like I just said we have yet to truly meet let alone run into one another" Xavier chuckled.

It was true. The Professor had gone after Kurt several other times before now. The first was in Germany over a year ago yet by the time he reached the last known recorded sighting of his power he discovered that he had escaped a rather life threatening situation. The time after that, Cerebro had located Kurt teleporting into the luggage compartment of a plane bound for America. Unfortunately, by some twist of fate, the plane had to land at a different airport preventing the two of them from meeting. After that, Kurt apparently only used his power when he truly needed it therefore trying to locate him proved difficult. The only bright side to it was to implore Xavier to program Cerebro to track a mutant's awakened power whether it was in use or not; so far his attempts had been unsuccessful.

"Let me worry about him" He said as he piloted the aircraft into a steady decent. "I'd like you to keep focused on Kitty's parents. You're a model of what we're offering. No pressure"

Jean chuckled weakly. The only thing she was ever bad at was at giving speeches and talks in front of people she was unfamiliar with.

*#~#*

Kitty silently walked to where her locker was located. To say that she was having a bad day would be a massive understatement. Not only did her straight A grades, minus her abysmal P.E grade, make her unpopular with the crowds, it also made her the target of several pranks a week. And to top it all off, now she was somehow falling through things such as her bed _and_ the floor last night after having another bad dream.

'_Maybe I _was _better off just staying home for now'_ She thought to herself as she opened her locker and put away her books and began to pull out the bag containing her gym kit. The next thing she knew, Kitty found herself forced into her locker.

"World closing _in_ on you Kitty?" Someone joked evilly before running off.

"Let me out, you jerks!" Kitty yelled knowing full well it was Riley and Amy; the two girls who were behind most of the pranks on her. Banging her fists against the locker door, Kitty shouted and screamed for someone to come along and let her out becoming more and more panicked as the seconds flew by.

Had she not been hammering away at the door, Kitty would have heard something that sounded like _'bamf'_ as Kurt suddenly appeared in the desolate corridor. He had been watching Kitty ever since the girl had left her house and been watching her through the window from across the road trying to figure out why she was so sad when it happened. As he made to knock on the door to let her know someone was trying to help her, Kurt gave a startled yelp when the damsel in distress suddenly fell through the door and collided with him.

Kitty did not know how it happened. One minute she was banging on the door of her locker the next she fell through it barely noticing that she crashed into someone. Staring at her hands as if they would tell her what happened, Kitty finally took not of the guy she was currently straddling when she heard him groan, and immediately felt her jaw go slack.

Groaning whilst he blinked the stars out of his head, Kurt noticed that Kitty was staring at him. Slowly lifting one hand to his face, Kurt's eyes widened as he discovered that the collision had not only knocked his hood off but displaced his bandannas and shades allowing her to see his features; pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, fangs and his whole face covered in a short layer of indigo fur.

"Please don't scream fraulien" He said in a desperate whisper as he brought his hands, palm forward, in a gesture of peace. "I don't vant anyvon else after me. Zat und it hurts mien ears"

Whether Kitty heard him or not was unsure as the girl was now looking at his hands. Kurt cursed when he realised that she had noticed that he only had three fingers including his thumb. However, instead of screaming, Kitty leaned forward and brushed her hand against his cheek giggling softly when she felt how soft it was.

"Are you like some sort of guardian elf or something?" She asked as she pulled back her hand.

"_Elf?_" Kurt echoed clearly confused. "Don't you mean _demon_?"

Kitty giggled before replying. "You look more like a big fuzzy elf than a demon"

Kurt was confused as to why she was being so calm about his appearance before realising what was missing. Wriggling slightly his prehensile tail snaked out from under his hoodie for Kitty to see. Kitty acknowledged the tail before smiling widely.

"I like saw the ears first, so you're totally an elf to me" She said before standing up, grabbing her gym bag and ran off in the direction of her next class. "Thanks for getting me out of my locker Fuzzy Elf!"

Kurt remained where he was on the floor. Not only did she not fully comprehend what _he _was_, _she completely ignored what _she_ was and pretended that it was _him_ that got her out of her locker. Unbeknownst to him, a red haired girl just a few years older than him had witnessed the entire thing and had already mentally contacted her mentor.

*#~#*

The moment she got round the corner, Kitty dropped her cheerful expression and ran full speed to her sanctuary. Upon bursting through the back door to the empty theatre, Kitty brought her hands up before her eyes again as she started to panic. Not only was she becoming some sort of ghost, but now she was seeing inhuman creatures.

"It's just a dream" She said out loud to herself. "This is like just another nightmare and in a minute I'll like wake up and realise that everything is ok"

Despite what she said, Kitty could not stop the panic that was building within her. Reaching for the water bottle she kept in her bag, Kitty's panic drastically increased when her hand went through her bag.

"Why am I not waking up yet?!" she screamed as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Because this _is not_ a dream" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Whipping round, Kitty started backing away. It turned out to be a big mistake as she phased through a table without realising it until she was in the middle of it.

"This is not happening!" She cried as she fell to her knees clutching her head underneath the table. "This isn't happening!"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled causing Kitty to inhale sharply before giving a small hiccup a moment later as she obeyed his command.

After grabbing the table and teleporting it somewhere other than above her head, Kurt crouched down in front of the distraught girl.

"Now before ve do anything, I need you to calm down" Kurt instructed softly as to not upset her anymore than she already was. "I vant you to take a deep breath, hold it for a couple of seconds then let it out slowly ten times"

Kitty did what she was told, hiccupping after inhaling then holding her breath for the first few times, and by the tenth breath she had calmed down.

"Wunderbar" Kurt said just as softly as encouragement. "Now, vhat you need to do next is-"

Kurt's instruction died in his throat as Kitty quickly crawled closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He jumped when Kitty then phased her hand through his cheek and pulled it back out before placing it back where it first started.

"I'm a quick learner" Kitty whispered before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thanks Fuzzy Elf"

Kurt remained frozen in place as he stared down at the girl who was _hugging_ him. He then gingerly placed his arms around her and patted her back causing Kitty to giggle.

"I was expecting a tighter hug" She said as she pulled away from him but did not let go of him.

"I haven't been hugged by anyvon but mien mother before..." Kurt began to explain but suddenly lost the drive to continue.

"Before... what?" Kitty asked leaning in slightly. "C'mon, you can like tell me. It's like the least I can do to repay you for what you've done for me"

"The day I got mien ability to teleport, I vas nearly burned at the stake" Kurt said almost too quietly for Kitty to hear as his head hung so that it was against his chest.

Kitty remained quiet herself as she let what he just said wash over her before coming to a shocking conclusion.

"But, if you like only got your ability to teleport _then_, then that would mean..." Kurt's silence was all it took to confirm her fears and bring Kitty out in another wave of tears as she hugged him again.

"I managed to smuggle myself out of Germany on vhatever plane I saw first" Kurt explained as he leaned his head on Kitty's shoulder. "I've been vondering around the country since looking for a place to call home"

Kitty's head, which until this moment had been buried in Kurt's shoulder, jerked up as a light bulb clicked on inside her head.

"You can like stay at my place!" She blurted out.

"V-vas?" Kurt stammered unsure whether he had heard her correctly.

"Yeah, it's like perfect!" She rambled on, letting go of him and started pacing back and forth as she outlined her idea. "You can like live in our basement. No one like goes down there anymore. And I can like sneak food down to you and like teach you what you like need to know and-"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself!" Kurt interrupted as he teleported in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Und anyvays, I can't stay here forever"

"But I don't want you to go!" Kitty threw back as her hands latched onto the front of his hoodie. "We like only just met and...and...and I so totally don't want you to leave me!"

"I think I can help you two with that" Another voice said from the direction of the back door to the set. "Although to be more specific I know a man who _can_ help you two with that"

Turning their heads simultaneously, Kurt and Kitty saw a red haired girl several years older than them leaning against the frame of the door. The gentle smile on her face revealed that she had seen everything without them realising it.

"Und vhere is this man who can help us fraulien" Kurt asked curiously.

"He's currently waiting at Kitty's house with her parents for me to bring her back" Jean answered coolly. "If you would be so kind Kurt could you teleport us there please?"

"You already know where I live?" Kitty asked incredulously as she looked at the elf whose neck she still had her arms round. "You like sure you're not my guardian elf rather than _my_ fuzzy elf?"

Kurt grinned nervously as his face slowly started to go purple causing Kitty's eyes to widen as she put the pieces together. "You've been watching me since I left my house and had the nerve to check me out?!"

"Um...vell...uh ja I did" Kurt mumbled looking anywhere but at Kitty expecting to get slapped or yelled at. He was therefore surprised when Kitty gently lifted his head until they were eye to eye again to see that she was smiling.

"You better have enjoyed the view" She said quietly before quickly kissing him. Kurt grinned widely and was about to pull her in for another kiss before Jean abruptly put her hand between the two of them.

"If you two don't mind holding off the romance until later can we get going please?" She asked kindly although the look in her eyes clearly said 'or else'.

Nonplussed by the interruption, Kurt grinned as his tail snaked round Jean's waist causing her to yelp in surprise. "Hope you frauliens haven't had lunch yet because I might have to jump more than vonce to get to Kitty's home"

He did not even wait for Jean to reply before disappearing with them in a cloud of brimstone.

_#~*~#_

_Hope this was better than my last fic Shadow_

_Review if possible_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
